Snowfall
by HecateA
Summary: Even if it happens every year, there's always a first time. Oneshot. Day 1 of Femslash February.


**Hi! So I realise that I haven't been posting as much, but I can rationally explain that thanks to my horrible semester. However I'm going to try to make it up with Femslash February! I found a list on the femslash promps tumblr where every day of February has a situation, a fluff and an angst prompt. I don't know if I'll make it for every day, but I have outlines and I'm going to try. This was supposed to be posted on February 1, but my computer was absolutely uncooperative. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations in here!**

* * *

 **Day: 1**

 **Situation: It's snowing outside**

 **Fluff: Gloves**

 **Angst: Crash**

* * *

 **Snowfall**

* * *

 _The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event. You go to bed in one kind of a world and wake up in another quite different, and if this is not enchantment then where is it to be found?_

-J. B. Priestley

* * *

"Lacy, do you understand how snow falls?" Nyssa asked, lazily flipping through a hardware catalogue and chewing on the cap of a pen.

"It's like rain, but the atmospheric temperature causes the water particles to freeze while they're still in the clouds, and when there's too many frozen particles and the clouds get too heavy, snow falls," Lacy said.

"Good thing your brother's boyfriend is an Athena kid," Nyssa said. "Seriously though, there's nothing in the science that says that starring out the window for hours will make the snow fall faster."

"It's December!" Lacy said. "Silena said that the winters were white and fluffy here, like the Christmases in the movies and on the postcards."

"They are," Nyssa said. "Mr. D lets the snow in when it starts up in the city."

"I've been waiting since June for snow! What's the point of a Winter solstice if you don't get snow on it," Lacy said. "I'm from the smallest of the small town in Alabama, North of Nowhere and South of Somewhere, remember? It hasn't snowed there in my entire lifetime, because nothing interesting ever happened there in my entire lifetime. I want snow! I'll get to build a snowman and make angels and maybe I'll throw a snowball at you."

"Try me," Nyssa said. "But I probably won't be thrilled."

"Of course you will, there will be snow!" Lacy said.

"Lacy, relax," Nyssa said. "The snow will come when it'll come."

Lacy leaned back into the Big House's window seat, still looking outside.

"It'll be my first white Christmas," Lacy said softly. "That's the only reason they convinced me to stay at camp instead of going back home to the monsters. That's the only reason we ever got together, in a way…"

Nyssa closed her magazine. "Hey. Sorry, I don't mean to be impatient, I just… I guess I just take the snow for granted. I'm from Vermont, my mom met my stepfather while she was fixing his family ski lodge's lift. Anyways, I'm sure that it'll snow in the city soon, and then Mr. D will give us our snow."

Lacy nodded and chewed on her nails.

"Stop chewing those," Nyssa said. "Will you stop if I repaint your nails?"

Lacy nodded and so they headed back to Cabin 10, even if the kids there weren't blasting the heating like they were in the Big House and Lacy froze to death and shivered there. Nyssa repainted Lacy's nails for her- a dark blue polish, topped with little specks of white. They didn't look a whole lot like snowflakes because Nyssa _was_ pretty new in the art of painting nails. Whatever, Lacy smiled- and Nyssa figured that that would stop her from chewing her nails.

When her nails had dried they curled up on Lacy's bed which had become a nest of blankets, quilts and even towels in Lacy's desperate attempts to stay warm during her first winter. Nyssa wasn't sure how Lacy would survive the snow, much less interact with it, once it arrived- but that was a problem for later. Right now they were comfortably snuggled up, Lacy reading out super disgusting True Crime cases from a book to her.

"People are sick," Nyssa said.

"They are," Lacy said. "My dad killed someone on Christmas Eve."

"Oh," Nyssa said. "That's… that's what he did?"

"Yeah," Lacy said. "He always said that my mother drove him mad. I guess that's why gods don't always tell mortals who they are; some of them just can't handle it. Eventually he said that I was driving him crazy too. But he's just sick and disgusting and twisted, and he went out and killed a man who was coming home from work with two presents in his bag on Christmas Eve. I broke into the sheriff's office when I was twelve and found out that they were dolls with pretty pink dresses, for his daughters."

"I'm sorry," Nyssa said.

"Don't be," Lacy said. "He never was. But anyways, my Christmases were green because I was in the middle of nowhere and churchy because my grandparents wanted to save my soul and sad because my dad's a murderer. That's why I want the snow this much."

"Okay," Nyssa said.

"I mean, I have you. I have a family now. I have this beautiful safe haven and all these blankets everywhere and even this book of twisted people. But I guess the snow was just going to make it real."

"It will," Nyssa said. "You'll get to build your first snowman."

"And skate for the first time, maybe on the lake once it freezes over," Lacy said.

"And toboggan down Half-Blood Hill," Nyssa said.

"And catch snowflakes on my tongue for the first time."

"And throw snowballs at my face," Nyssa said. Lacy laughed and they kept going like that; daydreaming while Lacy drew shapes on Nyssa's palm, and Nyssa played with strands of Lacy's hair.

"And I'm going to chew on icicles for the first time," Lacy said happily.

"Yeah," Nyssa said. "Hey, Lacy… can we beat the snow with another first?"

"O… kay?" Lacy asked, looking up. Nyssa sat up and crawled out of bed, before taking Lacy's hands and pulling her up to her feet. Lacy laughed and Nyssa pointed to a tiny little plant dangling from the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah, that's mistletoe," Lacy said. "My siblings are all obsessed with it, we have to give compliments if we bump into a brother or sister on our way to the bathroom."

"Girlfriends have to kiss each other under the mistletoe," Nyssa said. "Have you ever done that before?"

Lacy smiled and eased her weight onto her toes to stand up as high as she could, to meet Nyssa halfway for a kiss. Nyssa cupped Lacy's cheeks in her hands and once the kiss broke, they didn't move at all. They pressed their noses together and Lacy put a hand over Nyssa's.

"That was a good first," Lacy smiled.

"Lacy?"

"Yeah?"

"Look outside. It's snowing."


End file.
